Since general tack labels are supplied in a state that the tack labels are adhered to release papers, cost is increased for the release papers. Moreover, there is a problem that the release papers have to be disposed as waste after detaching the tack labels. Thus, in recent years, two tack labels are supplied in a state that the tack labels are detachably adhered to each other serving as one label pair without using the release papers, and the detached two tack labels are adhered at the same time when used.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.